


Reverie

by zonderliing



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: 10 years later, AU where everything turns out ok, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: How everything should have worked out
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laikachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/gifts).



The sound of a finely tuned lute and the cracking of fire filled the space between the stone walls of Jussipo’s room. The large sleeping chamber fit the needs of a well-established knight. Red tapestry draped along the walls, highly decorated with chandeliers and candelabra along the mantle. The bed dressed in the finest silks where he could rest after a tiresome day. 

Though he sat next to the fire in nothing but his shirt sleeves and breeches, soaking in its warmth and staring off as the flames licked the logs it engulfed. Long slender fingers plucked idly at the strings of his lute, lost in thought. 

“Jussipo.” The voice startled him out of his reverie, whipping his head around to see Foldo standing at his side, smiling as he offered a cup of ale.

The long haired man mirrored the smiled and accepted the drink, moving over to allow space for his companion to join him. 

A tray of grapes and bread placed between them as Foldo dropped down with a huff. 

“Pardon the interruption, you seemed a bit lost.” Foldo reached for the grapes, popping a handful into his mouth as he watched Jusippo. 

The other man smiled, scoffing a laugh as he glanced back at the fire, but the illusion was gone now. 

“I was just thinking,” His voice trailed off but Foldo’s gaze urged him to continue,

Jusippo sighed, hiding his smile behind a sip of ale. 

“Of our first time.” 

Foldo stopped mid chew, licking over his teeth after a deep swallow, he stared down at his hands, recalling the memory fondly. 

“Ah,” 

“You remember it, don’t you?” The hint of concern in Jussipo’s voice set Foldo’s heart pounding and he moved closer, their knees knocking together just slightly. 

“Of course I do- How could I forget.” He blurted out, nearly tripping over his words. 

It had been so long, yet every day he recalled those events, over and over. In his dreams, nightmares that wake him in a cold sweat, heart pounding as his mind played events he had so desperately hoped to avoid, scenes he wished he could wipe away, and other moments he wanted to float in forever and never let go.

They’re older now, wiser, richer. More battle worn, longer hair and darker scars. However still very much in love, not a day went by where they wouldn’t remind each other of that.

Foldo watched his lover as silence fell between them, Jussipo’s eyes shining bright as the flames reflected. Foldo reached to tuck a few loose strands behind the others ear, brushing his cheek with back of his fingers.

“You’re blushing.” He commented with a smirk, pointing out the warmth in Jussipo’s cheeks. 

The other knight kissed his teeth and turned his head away, embarrassed, however Foldo held his face in his hands and turned him back to face him. 

“It’s just the fire.” Jussipo’s voice was quiet, perhaps trying to convince himself to save himself from his pounding hard, loud enough he was sure Foldo could hear it too.

“Now just who is purring? You never did finish that song.”

Jussipo opened his mouth to reply but there was no sound, instead he dragged his fingers along the string of his lute and took a deep breath, willing to the words to come easier in song.

However just as he was about to sing, warm lips pressed against his own, silencing him. He hummed at the feeling, melting in to Foldo’s touch as his hand guided him by the neck, burning his heated skin in all the right ways. 

Foldo’s other hand reaching for the lute, moving it from between them to be closer as he climbed over Jussipo, pushing him down to lay against the warm stone. 

Their lips brushed with no urgency, tasting each other’s lips like thousands of times before. Jussipo’s tongue bitter with the hint of ale, yet Foldo was sweet from the grapes and berries. 

Jussipo spread his legs to pull Foldo between them, grabbing him at the waist to grind up against him, the both of them moaning in sync as warmth spread faster than any fire could ever hope to. 

Foldo dragged his teeth over Jussipo’s lips, then his chin and neck, dragging his tongue over sunkissed skin to taste his lover. 

Strong calloused hands pushed Jussipo’s shirt up from his hips, gasping at the suddenly exposed skin. 

“Foldo-“ He started but the other’s lips continued to travel down his body, tracing gently of bruises, and scars. 

Jussipo sat up on his elbows to stare down at his lover, watching as he pressed the most tender of kisses over a wound that nearly took his life ten years ago. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat, reaching down to tilt Foldo’s face up to meet his eyes, searching for signs of pity and guilt, but he could find nothing but love and admiration. 

Foldo dipped his head back to trails kisses down Jussipo’s stomach, down the dark patch of skin and following the dip in his hips that was still so defined. 

Foldo glanced up through blond locks, watching Jussipo hold his breath, waiting for anything that would say he didn’t want this. When there was no hesitation to be found, the knight continued. 

He slid a hand down the front of the other breeches, thumb dragging the fabric low enough to expose Jussipo’s half hard cock. Long fingers wrapped around the shaft, glancing up at Jussipo’s gasp, Foldo smiled, watching the others expression as he stroked him slowly, feeling it pulse and grow in his hand. 

He sat back up to capture Jussipo’s lips, swallowing his moans as his hand squeezed and picked up speed. 

Jussipo’s legs feel open wider, thrusting up to meet the delicious warmth of Foldo’s hand. He broke the kiss, gasping in a need for breath but Foldo was relentless in his attack. His lips brushed over Jussipo’s ear, biting and whispering to him. 

“Yes my kitten, cum for me.” The words choked a moan from Jussipo, squeezing his eyes shut as his body tensed, every inch of skin touched by Foldo burned and ached for more.

He grabbed at the other, desperate for more contact but Foldo was still much too dressed. Belts and buckled too difficult to bother with in the heat of the moment. 

Foldo’s thumb rubbed over the head of Jussipo’s cock, circled the tip in a fluid motion, slick with precum. 

Jussipo’s jaw fell open with a soundless moan, his fingers digging into the front of Foldo’s jacket and the whispers of encouragement sent him over the edge, rough strokes milking him through his orgasm as he came ropes that coated Foldo’s fingers.

Jussipo’s body relaxed and he laid back against the stone, burning his already warm skin. He stared up at Foldo through foggy eyes, basking in the bliss of orgasm.

Foldo smiled and sat back on his ankles, watching his lover as his tongue traced the wetness of his fingers and swallowed. 

“You dog.” Jussipo wrinkled his nose, and rolled to get up but Foldo laughed and reached for the mans ankle, dragging him back over with a smirk. 

“I am not done with you, yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jussipo was all but thrown onto bed, bouncing on impact and watching as Foldo stalked to follow him. Stopping just short at the foot of the bed, battle worn hands fixed at the belts and buckles of his jacket. The garment clattered to the floor and as it dropped, as did Jussipo’s jaw. 

Foldo was toned, tall and handsome and strong and Jussipo’s mouth still watered every time he got to see his boyfriend undress with purpose. He glanced at the hardness quite obvious in his pants and he raised a brow, arms reaching out to beg his lover to come closer. 

Jussipo slid to the floor in his knees, licking over his lips as Foldo teased his own breeches down slowly until his cock stood proud and free. Slender fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking from base to tip as Jussipo stared in awe, mouth watering at the girth.

His lips stretched around the tip, forcing himself to relax to accommodate the size. Though it was difficult, he loved to try, loved how full and heavy it was on his tongue, loved the salty taste of his lover. 

Foldo ran his fingers through the others hair, brushing it out of his face and holding him there. He watched Jussipo swallow around his cock, loved to see it disappear between each bob of his head, lips stretched so beautifully around him.

“What a good use for that mouth.” Foldo smirked and tugged on Jussipo’s hair to ease him off, dragging his thumb along the man’s lip to wipe him clean however Jussipo let his tongue hang out, sucking the others finger into his mouth. 

Foldo hummed, indulging the other with a few more fingers, pressing them into Jussipo’s mouth to toy with his tongue, coating them with saliva. 

“Come on,” Foldo pulled his fingers back, nodding to the bed for Jussipo to climb back up and lay back. 

Dark hair formed a halo around Jussipo’s head as he laid back, black locks framing his face, scattered against the silk sheets. Foldo leaned down for a brief kiss before flipping his lover onto his stomach and pulling his hips back to sit back on his knees. 

Jussipo gasped at being manhandled but let it happen, trusting his boyfriend with every fiber of his being. 

He let Foldo undress him completely, shivering as his hands explored his naked body before settling on his ass, groping at the mounds of flesh on his backside. 

He wiped his slick fingers over the others hole and watched the goosebumps rise on Jussipo’s skin, circling the muscle to tease before he spread him further and leaned down to trace his tongue around it. 

Jussipo gasped and dropped his face into the crooks of his arms, muffling himself as Foldo’s tongue dove deeper. His legs spread wider, whining as the wetness entered him and stretched him just enough to tease, but Jussipo would be patient if there was promise of more. 

He panted hard into his arms, choking on whines as Foldo’s tongue circled deep inside him, licking and sucking loud enough to make Jussipo’s ears burn with embarrassment. His knees trembled with need as his lover continued to dive deep and taste every inch, his own cock dripping with precum, making a mess of the sheets below. 

“Have mercy I beg you, enough of your teasing.” Jussipo breathed out, unable to handle it anymore, his throat already sore from breathing so heavily. 

Foldo pulled back and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, smiling wide and proud. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

He reached for the nightstand to retrieve some oils, generous on the amount he used to coat his fingers and then giving himself a few strokes to coat himself. 

“Breathe deep my love, this will only be a moment.” He purred, leaning up to kiss Jussipo on the shoulder and down his spine. 

His fingers slipped in to work him open, trying not to get distracted in the sounds Jussipo made. He might have had talent to compose the greatest of songs, but his moans were the music Foldo favored the most. 

Countless nights they spent in each other’s bed chambers, visits in the middle of the darkest nights. Foldo would give anything for these nights to never change. Played his lover until the sun shined through the windows and they were forced to go back to their days work. However in these moments they need not think of anything besides each other, safe and in love. 

Foldo’s fingers reached deep, indulging in the sound of Jussipo’s increasingly loud moans, working him up closer and closer to the edge with every push and pull desperate for just that little push more that he wasn’t quite being given. 

Foldo steadied the other at the hip as he reached for his cock, lining himself up as he eased inside. 

Jussipo held his breath, pressing back against his lover to sheathe him inside. Their combined heavy breathing seemed deafening, only relaxing once Jussipo had finally taken him entirely. 

There was a moment for them both to gather themselves before Jussipo rolled his hips, enticing the other to move. He lifted his head, glancing over his shoulder with the whip of his hair to the side. 

“Come on now.” He encouraged and Foldo hung his head with a laugh, leaning forward to kiss his lover. 

“Of course.” 

Foldo grabbed at Jussipo’s hips, holding him down as he pulled back enough to push back in. Each movement easier than the last, feeling the others body adjust enough to accommodate him. His rhythm build up quickly, eyes squeezed shut to steel himself from losing himself in the intense heat that was swallowing him up. 

The slap of skin echoed within their chambers, along with the rising sound of wails of pleasure.

Jussipo’s unfiltered cries begging for more and Foldo couldn’t help but nearly growl at how insatiable his lover could be. He grabbed for a handful of hair, fingers sliding up the back of his neck and holding at the root as he pulled. 

Jussipo followed the movement, sitting up and turning his head in search of the others lips, a sloppy and wet clash of tongue between whispers of desperation. 

“Close-“

“Yeah.” 

Jussipo reached for his cock, stroking himself quickly to get himself, his stomach tightening as Foldo’s cock pressed so deep inside and reached a spot that made his vision go blank. 

Foldo came with a groan, burying his face in the others shoulder, his hips stuttered as filled his lover with his warmth and continued to fuck into his abused hole. 

Jussipo tossed his head back, coming over his hand at the feeling of being so full. He squeezed his hand around his cock, holding on to that feeling of absolute bliss. His hole twitched as Foldo pulled out and he continued to stroke himself, milking his cock for every drop at the feeling of his lovers cum dripping slowly from his ass. 

Foldo dropped to the bed, smiling in post orgasmic bliss as he stared up at his lover. 

“May I hold you?” He coughed to clear his throat, wishing they had fetched glasses of water, feeling parched. 

“No.” Jussipo reached out to comb his fingers through his hair, blinking himself out of his haze, the sweat on his skin cooling uncomfortably. 

“I’m much too sweaty.” He made a move to leave but Foldo grabbed at him to pull him down, wrapping him in a warm embrace. Strong arms holding Jussipo down and peppering him with kisses to every inch of skin available. The boy flailed for a moment before settling down in a fit of laughter accompanied by his lover. 

Their eyes met and this time it was Jussipo who reached to brush the others hair from his face, kissing his forehead softly before settling down and closing his eyes, resting his head against Foldo’s chest, listening to his heart purr with boundless love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like jussipo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god for fanfic where I can give Jussipo the life he deserved..... and the love


End file.
